Eternal Sunshine
by October Lynx
Summary: 6 years after their meetings, Kuroro couldn't help but felt the need of a girl he met once in his life, but, could the 6-year-old girl who knocked his door, claiming as his daughter, be the only clue of his fated girl, however, fate decided to put them in the hardest moment to meet. Read 1st chapter for Indonesian, and 2nd chapter for English!
1. Indonesian ver

_Holla~~~ _

_Everyone, I came with a fresh one-shot story, well, I made this with whole of love, _

_So, I hope you enjoy it.._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre:** Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,_

_**Pairing(s):** KurofemKura_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Eternal Sunshine**

L. October

2012

* * *

Seorang gadis bergaun biru yang hanya berhiaskan renda-renda sederhana duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak disamping sebuah jendela, dengan pandangan nanar ia memandang kearah luar jendela itu.

Disana, dibawah jendela itu, tak jauh dari bangunan tua dimana ia berada saat ini, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang memasuki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, didampingi oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut merah ikal dan suaminya yang berambut coklat, gadis itu meremas gaunnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, meski matanya tetap tak beranjak dari sisi jendela itu, sambil mengatupkan bibirnya dan menarik nafas, berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya.

Sementara itu, gadis lainnya, yang berada dibawah sana, dapat merasakan aura yang seakan menusuk punggungnya itu, iapun berbalik, dan mendongak sedikit untuk bisa melihat ke arah gadis yang memandanginya sedari tadi, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat ceria, ia tahu suaranya tak akan terdengar oleh anak itu, tapi ia tetap ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya,

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Ruby!", ia berseru dengan gerakan bibir yang tegas, berharap anak itu bisa dengan mudah mengartikan gerakan bibirnya, sepasang suami-istri tersebut memandang putri mereka dengan tatapan heran, kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya sang istri menyerah, didekatinya gadis itu dan ia tersenyum,

"Ruby? Apakah dia berambut merah sepertimu?", tanya wanita itu singkat, gadis itu menggeleng perlahan,

"Tidak, aku memanggilnya begitu, karena matanya merah...seperti batu ruby, dan aku lupa, siapa namanya, karena aku selalu memanggilnya begitu", tutur sang gadis dengan nada pasrah, lalu iapun memasuki mobil tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, gadis kecil yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, yah, tidak begitu lihai dalam membaca gerakan bibir, ditambah lagi matanya sudah nanar dan berkaca-kaca, hingga ia hanya mempererat cengkramannya atas rok gaunnya itu, dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat agar airmatanya jatuh,

"Sekarang...siapa yang tidak memenuhi janjinya...Neon", gumam sang gadis dalam isakkannya.

* * *

Kurapika membuka matanya yang terasa berat, seolah ia sudah tertidur selama bertahun-tahun hingga tak bisa lagi membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia terkejut mendapati matahari sudah mampu membuatnya merasa silau, sebab itu artinya ia bangun kesiangan, dan, percaya atau tidak, terlambat bangun adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk terjadi pada hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya.

Gadis itu segera mengusap kedua matanya dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar karena ia terburu-buru, lalu ia segera duduk dan menggeser posisinya agar bisa turun dari ranjang tingkat yang menjadi tempat tidurnya, lalu secepatnya beranjak dari kamar itu dikarenakan Kurapika tidak ingin membuang waktu sedikitpun untuk hari yang sangat ia nantikan ini.

"Pagi yang indah bukan, Kurapika?", tanya seorang wanita yang berpakaian formal dan kuno, Kurapika melewatinya saat ia tengah menuruni tangga karena wanita itu sedang berdiri di ujung bawah tangga, sepertinya ia hendak membangunkan gadis itu jika saja sang gadis tidak turun dengan sendirinya,

"Ya, tentu saja, Bu Pakunoda", gadis itu berujar sambil menghentikan langkahnya, lalu meneruskannya saat ia sudah usai memberi sapaan bagi wanita paruh baya itu,

"Hn, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Nak!", balas wanita itu tanpa menoleh karena sudah pasti gadis itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi agar ia bisa sampai diruang makan tepat pada waktunya.

Sebelum ia sampai di ruang makan yang jaraknya hampir sama dengan berlari menyeberangi lapangan sepak bola, Kurapika tiba-tiba saja merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang ia kenal,

"Machi?", tanya Kurapika bingung,

"Apa? Memangnya boleh, gadis yang berulang tahun belum mandi dan berganti pakaian?", tanya gadis itu, Kurapika terkesiap,

_Pantas saja tadi Bu Paku menyindirku.._, bisiknya dalam hati,

"Ya, ya, aku akan mandi, berganti pakaian, dan tentu saja, sedikit berdandan, meski itu tidak terlalu terdengar menyenangkan..", ujar gadis itu lagi,

"Oh tidak, usia 16 tahun membuat seseorang menjadi munafik kah? Memangnya siapa yang lebih sering terlihat manis?", Machi membela dirinya sendiri, ya, tentu saja, karena jika dibandingkan siapa yang lebih manis antara ia dan Kurapika, pasti pemenangnya adalah gadis itu, dan Machi tahu itu, karena ia sangat mengenal Kurapika, dan kecenderungannya untuk patuh pada buku peraturan dan etika yang ada, membuat itu tak mungkin pernah terjadi, tidak di dunia mereka, seorang gadis seperti Kurapika akan hadir di acara resmi dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, karena itu sama artinya dengan meramalkan bahwa besok adalah hari kiamat, sesuatu yang sangat salah telah terjadi di dunia ini.

Gadis berambut ungu itu menunggu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu, ia tersenyum, mendengar senandung suka cita dari sahabatnya membawa kesenangan sendiri pada hatinya, namun jika ia berada di dalam bersama sang gadis, yang terjadi tidak akan seperti itu, melainkan hanya perdebatan kusir antara mereka berdua tentang hal sepele seperti gaun atau jepit rambut mana yang harus dikenakan olehnya, karena itulah Machi memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar saja, seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah bisa keluar-", ujar Kurapika dari balik pintu, Machi pun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar dari kamar tersebut,

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum,

"Sempurna, untuk pesta tentunya", sahut gadis itu singkat, ia segera menyambar tangan Kurapika dan menariknya menuju ruang makan tempat pesta ulang tahun Kurapika akan diselenggarakan.

* * *

"_Cottages_?", tanya Kurapika penasaran, ia menatap mata Pakunoda dengan wajah bingung,

"Ya, kau akan pindah kesana, betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Nak", sahut wanita itu dengan nada suara halus yang membuatnya nyaris terdengar seperti ibu-ibu bijak yang dimintai nasehat oleh anak-anak muda,

"Aku saja kah? Bagaimana dengan Machi?", ia bertanya lagi, nampaknya rasa ingin tahu yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini sangat besar hingga ia selalu mempertanyakan apapun yang diperintahkan atas dirinya, Pakunoda tak bisa bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menghela nafas, sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengulangi hal ini, pada setiap anak seusia gadis itu, tapi Kurapika memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki anak lainnya, yaitu sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar, dan terkategori cukup berbahaya,

"Dia akan menyusulmu pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, Nak", jawab wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada pasrah, ia harus tetap berusaha kuat kalau-kalau Kurapika mempertanyakan lagi jawabannya,

"Memangnya ada apa jika kami telah berusia 16 tahun?", tanya Kurapika lagi, seperti yang sudah diduga oleh wanita itu, tapi Pakunoda tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya, ia harus menyimpan ini semua sebaik mungkin, untuk mencegah pemberontakan,

"Bu Paku?", Kurapika membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu, Pakunoda pun balik menatap mata gadis itu dan memegang bahunya,

"Tidak ada, itu hanya tempat bagi anak yatim piatu yang sudah beranjak remaja, Kurapika, kau butuh pergaulan, dunia luar, sesuatu yang tak mungkin kau dapatkan disini", jawab Pakunoda tegas, Kurapika tersenyum mendengarnya, senyuman yang sebenarnya membuat Pakunoda merasa tersayat didalam hatinya, ia merasa berdosa telah membohongi gadis itu, sebab bukan itu tujuan keberadaan cottages sebenarnya, namun yang pasti, ia tak ingin membuat anak itu merasa sedih, karena itu dapat memperburuk kondisinya,

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku belum pernah mendengarnya?", Kurapika berujar dengan nada suara yang terdengar senang, matanya tampak membulat dan berbinar cerah,

"Karena itu hanya akan diberitahu pada mereka yang telah merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-16", Pakunoda berujar lagi, ia membelai lembut pipi gadis itu, wajahnya yang hangat, senyumnya yang begitu tulus, ditambah sorot mata birunya yang selalu haus akan pengetahuan, sungguh, ia akan sangat merindukan keberadaan gadis itu, namun, tak mungkin ia bisa menahannya bukan, sungguh menyakitkan.

* * *

Berpuluh-puluh kilo dari tempat itu, tepatnya di sebuah arena balapan liar yang berada di jantung Kota Yorkshin, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri dengan posisi setengah bersandar pada sebuah mobil _exotic_ berwarna _silver_ yang tentu sudah dimodifikasi oleh sang pemilik untuk dapat mengikuti acara malam ini, pemuda itu terlihat bosan menunggu lawannya yang belum juga datang.

Sesekali ia melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu berkesah pelan dalam kejenuhan tingkat tinggi yang benar-benar mengganggunya.

Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya yang semula dingin tanpa ekspresi saat ia mendengar suara mobil melaju kearah tempat ia berada, iapun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku mantelnya di samping mobil pribadinya.

"Hn, ternyata kau datang juga, kukira kau sudah kabur ke ujung kota?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek saat mendapati lawannya sudah turun dari mobilnya, pria berambut merah itu tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Oh, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu rupanya", komentar pria itu sambil melepaskan _shade_-nya, sementara sang pemuda berambut hitam justru mencibirnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis dengan eskpresi yang lagi-lagi bermaksud mengejek,

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, Hisoka?", ia berujar tenang, meskipun kekesalan karena sudah dibuat menunggu lama nampak jelas terlihat dari cara bicaranya,

"Kukira kau bukan orang yang suka mencari tahu detail kehidupan orang lain, Kuroro, atau ternyata kau sudah berubah?", Hisoka berujar lagi, tentu sembari melempar senyum kearah pemuda berambut hitam yang ia kenal dengan nama Kuroro tersebut.

"Kau benar, lagipula waktuku sudah banyak terbuang untuk menunggumu, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini", Kuroro berkata dengan suara monoton yang terkesan tanpa ekspresi, dengan tangan didalam saku mantelnya seperti biasa, iapun berjalan kembali kearah mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya, serta menyalakannya.

Deru mesin mobil menyala disertai dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan yang menggema disekeliling arena tersebut, kedua pengemudi itu siap dengan mobilnya masing-masing, dan bersamaan dengan bergemanya suara peluru yang terarah ke udara, kedua mobil _sport_ itupun melesat meninggalkan garis _start_.

* * *

.

"Bertahanlah...", ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar samar dari arah yang sangat jauh.

.

* * *

Gadis itu berlari dengan kecepatan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan, peluh berjatuhan dari keningnya, nafasnya terdengar sangat lelah, ia sudah berlari lama sekali sejak dari mobil tadi, wajahnya pucat pasi, mengingat apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh dua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu.

Ulu hatinya terasa sakit sekali akibat pelariannya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegangi kedua lututnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang semakin terdengar, menandakan bahwa ia sudah berada di tahap lelah yang sangat tinggi.

"Gyaaaa! Itu Kuro-sama!", gadis itu mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sebuah gedung yang tidak begitu tinggi tapi terkesan megah, ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk tempat tersebut, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terlapis gaun pendek dan mantel tebal usang berwarna putih, pandangannya menyapu jalanan, ia menghela nafas dengan ragu, tapi, didalam sana, pastilah ia akan aman dari kejaran orang-orang itu, disamping ia juga bisa mendapatkan makanan untuk malam ini.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, seakan memohon jawaban, namun sang langit enggan memberinya, hanya terdiam, membisu, tanpa sepatah kata pun terucapkan dari sana, sementara dingin malam ini semakin menulang, dan gadis itu tak mampu memikirkan solusi yang lebih baik selain menyelinap kedalam pesta tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara mobil dari arah belakangnya, panik karena mengira itu mungkin adalah mobil orang-orang yang mengejarnya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju tempat pesta berlangsung,

"Ruby Blanchard?", tanya penjaga yang berdiri disana ketika gadis itu tiba,

"Ngg..Ya?", ujarnya ragu, meski sebenarnya dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui nama kecilnya, meskipun 'Blanchard' tidak termasuk di dalamnya, tapi...bukan salahnya kan kalau ia menyahut saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan nama Ruby,

"Masuklah, Nona Blanchard", ujar kedua penjaga itu dengan nada tegas namun terdengar cukup ramah, gadis itu pun tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih", ujarnya singkat sambil berjalan menuju ruangan pesta dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya, didalam ruangan ini tidak terlalu dingin seperti diluar tadi, sehingga ia tak membutuhkan mantelnya untuk saat ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri, gaun selutut berwarna biru langit dengan model sederhana yang dikenakannya sejak meninggalkan panti tadi agaknya terlalu simpel jika dibandingkan dengan gaun-gaun pendek namun mewah yang dikenakan gadis-gadis dipesta ini, dan ia merasa minder jika harus bergabung dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di sudut kafe yang dijadikan tempat pesta tersebut, setelah ia memesan segelas susu di bar tadi.

"Kau sendirian?", ujar sebuah suara bariton milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didekat mejanya, entah sejak kapan,

"Y-ya, aku kurang menyukai keramaian", jawabnya datar, mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin agar tak ada yang mencurigai dirinya sebagai tamu gelap,

"Oh, pantas saja", balas sang pemuda, ia tersenyum tipis kepada gadis didepannya,

"Boleh aku duduk disini, menemani gadis yang tidak menyukai keramaian?", tanya pemuda itu kemudian, sang gadis hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa kecil,

"Tentu, kau hanya seorang diri, sepertiku", ia membalas dengan nada yang terdengar natural, pemuda itu pun duduk dihadapannya,

"Aku sudah salah menduga, kau adalah gadis yang cantik sekali", katanya tiba-tiba sambil membelai pipi gadis cantik dihadapannya, sang gadis mundur karena kaget,

"Maaf..", ujarnya kikuk, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh dirinya saat ini,

"Hn, rupanya benar, gadis Blanchard memang berbeda", ia berujar lagi, kali ini sang gadis memahaminya, pasti kedua orang didepan tadi memberitahu pemuda ini kalau ia adalah Ruby Blanchard, dan jika dugaannya benar berarti ia akan mendapatkan 2 kesimpulan yang kurang menguntungkan posisinya, pertama, pemuda ini kemungkinan besar adalah pemilik pesta, dan kedua, gadis Blanchard ini pasti memiliki suatu hubungan dengan sang pemuda, dan sialnya, ia telah mengambil identitas tersebut.

* * *

Pagi tiba ketika seorang gadis membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terlelap diatas sebuah tempat tidur mewah berukuran besar, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam terlelap disampingnya,

"Oh Tuhan..", gumamnya sambil mencoba menyingkir dari tempat tidur tersebut, ia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ceritanya bisa seperti itu, namun yang pasti, dengan pakaian berserakan dilantai, dan sesosok pemuda yang semalam telah salah mengira dirinya sebagai Ruby Blanchard terlelap disampingnya, ia bisa menduga apa yang telah terjadi pada intinya,

"Tidak..", ia bergumam lagi, sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya, kemudian berlari secepatnya menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh dirinya sendiri secepat mungkin, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum sang pemuda bangun dan menyeretnya dalam masalah yang lain lagi.

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menyelinap dan meninggalkan kamar tidur tersebut, kemudian merasa lega saat tahu bahwa kamar itu berada tepat diatas kafe semalam, sehingga ia terlalu tersasar jauh dan kehilangan arah, lalu gadis itu menuruni tangga dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe, hanya saja, langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada tepat dibawah tangga.

Disana, dihadapannya, ada dua orang yang ia kenali sebagai orang-orang yang berada dalam mobil itu, petugas dari _Cottages_, mereka sedang menanyai pria yang kemungkinan adalah manajer kafe ketika ia turun, dan suatu ketidakberuntungan bahwa mereka melirik dan tanpa sengaja melihat dirinya yang turun dengan langkah terburu-buru ditangga, keduanya pun tersenyum pada manajer itu dan berjalan kearah gadis pirang yang berdiri mematung dibawah tangga,

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas, Kurapika", kata salah seorang diantara mereka sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu, bersama yang lainnya, dan menarik sang gadis ikut bersama mereka,

"Benar, karena setelah mengantarmu, kami juga harus menjemput anak yang lainnya", ujar orang yang satunya lagi.

* * *

"Dia bukan Ruby, dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya", ujar Kuroro ditelpon itu, ia kelihatan frustasi,

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terus-menerus, Kuroro", jawab orang yang berada diujung telepon,

"Ya, sudah 6 tahun sejak hari itu, dan aku masih terus memikirkannya menurutmu?", Kuroro mulai berseru, orang yang berada diseberang sana sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya agar ia tak terlalu mendengarkan suara pemuda itu, yang sangat keras, seperti sedang membentaknya,

"Kau jatuh cinta rupanya, kalau aku boleh menebak?", balas pemuda diseberang sana,

"Mungkin saja", jawab Kuroro dengan nada yang terdengar pasrah, rasanya ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengelak, anggap saja itu ada alasannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menemukan gadis itu, asal kau punya petunjuk, misalnya, barang yang tertinggal, atau apapun, ayolah, pasti kau punya", pemuda diseberang telpon dengan nada menawarkan, Kuroro menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir, ia pasti sudah gila kalau mencari-cari apapun yang mungkin ditinggalkan wanita itu, sebab sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan tidak mungkin ia bisa menemukannya,

"Tidak, aku ti-",

* * *

TING TONG

"Maaf, kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja, aku ada tamu", pemuda itu berujar tegas,

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Kuroro", jawab pria itu,

"Sama-sama, Hisoka", balas pemuda itu sesaat sebelum ia menutup teleponnya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Kuroro tinggal di apartemen sejak ia mulai bekerja, sebagai pewaris Lucilfer Enterprise tentunya, dan sudah berhenti dari kehidupan lamanya yang begitu penuh dengan permainan, namun sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu, ponselnya berdering lagi,

"Kuroro, berita baik, aku sudah menemukan donor yang cocok untukmu!", ujarnya cepat,

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok", balas pemuda itu, ia pun membuka pintu itu setelah menutup telepon dan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis kecil berdiri dihadapannya, gadis itu berambut pirang, kulitnya putih, namun matanya hitam, kombinasi yang cukup jarang ia temukan, Kuroro menaruh tangan didepan mulutnya, lalu memperhatikan gadis itu,

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya pemuda itu bingung, untuk apa gadis kecil seperti ini datang ke apartemennya malam-malam seperti ini, ia ingin tahu,

"Apa kau yang bernama Kuroro Lucilfer?", tanya gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk boneka hello kitty berkostum singa laut berwarna pink-nya,

"Ya, ada apa?", Kuroro bertanya dengan nada heran kali ini, ia mengernyitkan keningnya sendiri,

"Papa!", gadis kecil itu berseru penuh semangat sambil memeluknya dengan erat, Kuroro terkejut, serta bingung, namun gadis ini sedikitnya mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok gadis yang pernah ditemuinya, 6 tahun yang lalu,

"Tunggu, aku tidak pernah ingat pernah menjadi ayah dari siapapun", Kuroro berujar bingung dengan nada yang ia usahakan tampak sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi kebingungannya,

"Aku Nikki, putrimu", gadis kecil itu berujar lagi setelah ia melepaskan pelukkannya, Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Oh, benarkah?", tanya pemuda itu, bukan tidak mungkin jika gadis kecil ini hanya anak dari seorang wanita yang mengharapkan dirinya menjadi ayah dari putrinya dengan alasan finansial, hn, itu bukan hal yang mustahil bagi pemikiran Kuroro, bagaimanapun ia adalah pemilik tunggal Lucilfer Enterprise yang jatuh ketangannya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-21, dan itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu.

"6 tahun yang lalu, kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, dan menghabiskan malam bersama? Katakan jika aku salah", balas gadis kecil bermulut pintar itu, Kuroro terheran-heran dibuatnya,

"Darimana kau bisa tahu hal semacam itu?", ia bertanya,

"Bantuan situs 'Who's Your Parents', tentunya, sayang aku tak bisa menemukan ibuku, tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang dia", Nikki menjawab Kuroro dengan nada gusar, yah, ia tidak dipercaya,

"Dan kau bisa menemukanku?", Kuroro bertanya lagi, ia benar-benar dibuat heran oleh gadis kecil berambut pirang ikal yang berpakaian seperti anak-anak pada zaman dahulu kala, Nikki menghela nafas lelah bercampur kesal, pemuda dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak mempercayainya!

Iapun mengangkat poni rambutnya, dan memperlihatkan tanda di dahinya yang persis dengan tanda lahir yang ada di dahi pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut,

"Masih tidak percaya?", tanya gadis itu lagi, ia sudah cukup kesal dengan segala skeptisme yang ditunjukkan pemuda ini terhadap dirinya, Kuroro hanya menggeleng lemah melihatnya, namun helaan nafasnya seolah mengatakan hal lain,

"Kau akan ikut denganku ke rumah sakit St. Hope, besok", ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu dan menariknya ke dalam ruangan, lalu menutup pintu,

"Besok, lalu malam ini?", tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang itu,

"Malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini?", tawar pemuda itu, meski sebenarnya ia agak enggan, tapi bagaimanapun, tanda Lucilfer tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja olehnya, dan ia harus mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai gadis kecil ini, sebelum besok tiba, dan keberadaan sang gadis tercium oleh media,

"Hn...boleh", gadis itu berujar ceria, ia memeluk Kuroro lagi,

"Terima kasih, Papa!", katanya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk erat pemuda itu, Kuroro hanya diam tak bereaksi, ia terkejut dengan respon anak itu, namun ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dan tersenyum tipis,

"Yah, sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur", pemuda itu memberi saran,

"Ya, lagipula aku juga sudah mengantuk", ia berujar tanpa melepaskan pelukannya,

"Hn...", Kuroro memandangi sekelilingnya, lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak itu tidur bersamanya, tidak ada salahnya kan, lagipula jika benar gadis kecil berusia kira-kira 5-6 tahun ini adalah putrinya, maka ia harus terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Tak lama berselang, semua sudah rapi, gadis kecil asing itu sudah terlelap dengan nyaman di kamarnya dan ia berada diruang tengah, meminum secangkir kopi hitam, sambil duduk di sofa besar dan memegang ponselnya, lalu ia menekan beberapa tombol nomor, dan menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya,

"Hisoka, aku punya petunjuk-", Kuroro memulai pembicaraan dengan rekannya itu,

"Ah, ini soal gadismu ya?", terka Hisoka mendengar kata 'petunjuk' yang diucapkan Kuroro,

"Ya", sahut pemuda itu singkat,

"Apa itu?", tanya Hisoka penasaran,

"Dengar, baru saja aku kedatangan seorang anak berusia 5-6 tahun yang mengaku sebagai putriku", papar Kuroro,

"Hn, menarik", komentar Hisoka,

"Ya, aku ingin kau menyelidikinya, namanya Nikki, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya padamu", lanjut pemuda itu, nampaknya ia benar-benar berharap ini akan menjadi petunjuk soal gadis yang ditemuinya pada malam itu dan mengaku sebagai Ruby Blanchard yang ternyata tak lebih dari sekadar wanita kaya yang membosankan,

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu itu", ujar Hisoka singkat, Kuroro terdengar senang mendengar ucapan Hisoka itu,

"Ya, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau berhasil-", balasnya singkat,

"Kutunggu kabar darimu secepatnya", lanjut pemuda itu, kemudian ia menutup telepon itu,

"Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa tidur", gumamnya pelan sambil membaringkan diri disamping gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut gadis kecil itu, membayangkan apa mungkin ibu dari gadis kecil ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya pada malam pesta perayaan kembalinya ia ke dunia waktu itu, ia hanya bisa berharap untuk saat ini, karena besok adalah hari penentuannya.

* * *

"Kau sangat beruntung Kurapika", ujar seorang wanita selalu menemani gadis itu, Kurapika tersenyum lemah,

"Ya, aku berhasil menjalani _stage_ 4, dimana orang biasanya 'komplit' setelah _stage_ itu", ujar gadis itu, ia terlihat pucat sekali,

"Benar, kau adalah gadis yang kuat, sayang", ujar wanita bernama Senritsu itu, ia duduk disamping gadis itu dan membelai tangannya lembut,

"Senritsu...apa aku salah, jika aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan anakku, satu kali saja, sebelum _stage_ 5 dimulai, kumohon", pinta gadis itu lirih,

"Pihak panti sudah melakukan yang terbaik, mereka sudah berusaha meminta izin pada orangtua angkat anak itu, namun mereka tidak mengizinkannya, Kurapika, maafkan aku", dusta Senritsu, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya kedua orangtua angkat anak itu sudah memberi izin, namun mereka-lah yang lengah, hingga akhirnya anak itu bisa kabur dan belum bisa mereka temukan, dan jika Kurapika tahu yang sebenarnya, ia akan berusaha mencari anak itu, meski nyawa-nya sendiri bisa terkorbankan dengan sia-sia, pasalnya, besok pagi, ia akan melakukan _stage_ 5, dan setelahnya, dapat dipastikan ia tak mungkin bertahan,

"Istirahatlah, kau harus fit untuk besok pagi", ujar Senritsu lembut, dilihatnya Kurapika tersenyum lemah sekali lagi,

"Ya, kau benar", ujarnya sambil menutup mata.

* * *

"Gadis kecil yang kau kirimkan fotonya itu, dia memang bernama Nikki, Nikki Mills, keluarga Mills mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan, dan tidak ada data yang pasti mengenai kelahirannya, maaf", Hisoka memberi informasi pada Kuroro, melalui ponselnya,

"Baiklah, tak apa, lagipula aku juga sudah harus berangkat", balas Kuroro dengan nada datar, memang belum ada validitas bahwa anak ini memang putrinya, namun kemungkinannya semakin besar mengingat ia hanya anak adopsi, dan bukan tidak mungkin ibu kandungnya adalah gadis itu,

"Oh, operasimu? Baiklah, aku mendoakan keselamatanmu, Kuroro", ujar Hisoka santai,

"Thanks", Kuroro membalas sambil menutup ponselnya dan menggandeng tangan Nikki, keduanya lalu beranjak dari dalam apartemen dan menuju parkiran mobil, keduanya pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dan melaju cepat menuju St. Hope, dimana Kuroro akan menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung setelah katup jantungnya mengalami kebocoran akibat kecelakaan 6 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia beradu balap dengan Hisoka, dimana pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha mencuranginya, namun berakhir lebih parah dari yang ia harapkan.

Dan dengan membawa serta Nikki, ia berharap bisa melakukan tes DNA sebelum operasi agar hasilnya bisa ia terima segera setelah operasi selesai dilaksanakan.

* * *

"Papa, kau akan baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Nikki penasaran,

"Ya, kuharap begitu", jawab Kuroro pelan, ia merasa anestesi ditubuhnya semakin menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Pemuda itu lalu dibawa ke ruang operasi dan Nikki kecil menunggu dengan sabar seorang diri, salah seorang perawat datang padanya, dan memberinya permen,

"Terima kasih", ujar gadis kecil itu,

"Sama-sama gadis kecil", jawab sang perawat,

"Kau tahu, hasil tes-nya sudah keluar, secara genetik, kau memang putri dari pemuda itu, selamat ya", perawat itu berujar lagi, Nikki hanya tersenyum senang,

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kapan Papa bangun? Aku ingin memberitahunya secepat mungkin!", seru gadis itu dengan nada gembira, ia senang, tentu saja, karena terbukti bahwa ia benar-benar putri dari pemuda itu,

"Sebentar lagi, ia akan siuman dalam beberapa menit, jangan khawatir", ujar perawat itu.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Kuroro siuman, namun karena ia merahasiakan operasi ini dari keluarganya, maka tak ada yang berada disana, hanya seorang gadis kecil, bernama Nikki,

"Papa!", serunya bahagia, Kuroro tersenyum lemah padanya,

"Selamat Tuan, dia benar-benar putri anda", ujar seorang dokter spesialis genetika yang tadi diminta Kuroro untuk meneliti sampel DNA Nikki dan dirinya,

"Terima kasih", ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh melihat pendonor-ku, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya, meski ia pasti sudah tiada", Kuroro tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, namun entah kenapa perasaannya buruk, seperti mengatakan ada yang tidak beres,

"Boleh, tentu saja, ia ada di ruang jenazah, sedang dipersiapkan untuk dimakamkan", jawab sang dokter, "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, Tuan", lanjut pria itu,

"Nikki, kau mau ikut?", tanya Kuroro lemah, sepertinya operasi tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya, atau mungkin ini karena ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius? Entahlah, yang pasti, ia harus segera berterima kasih,

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menolong papa!", ia berseru riang, Kuroro hanya tersenyum lemah pada gadis kecil itu.

* * *

Kuroro tak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, begitupun dengan gadis kecil bernama Nikki itu.

Disana, diatas ranjang sederhana berwarna putih itu, terbaring seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, yang sangat dikenal oleh keduanya, ditambah lagi seorang wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri disampingnya, airmata mengalir dari sudut mata gadis kecil itu, deras sekali, seperti derasnya hujan di malam berbadai,

"Nikki, siapa pemuda ini?", tanya Senritsu dengan suara yang parau, wajahnya sudah berhiaskan jejak-jejak airmata akibat tangisannya sejak tadi,

"Ini Papa, Bunda Sen, kau bilang mama ingin bertemu denganku kan?", jawab gadis itu dengan setengah bertanya, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir,

"Ya sayang, ini ibumu, dia bilang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu", jawab Senritsu ditengah isakkannya,

"Mama, ini aku, ini Nikki, aku disini, mama, kumohon, buka matamu sekali lagi", isak gadis kecil itu, ia terdengar hancur, mengetahui hal ini, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang berada di dekatnya, Kuroro.

Sebab, yang kini terbaring dengan kaku di hadapannya adalah sesosok gadis yang sudah lama dicarinya, tentu saja wajar ia tak bisa menemukan gadis yang ternyata seorang yatim piatu dan telah berpindah dari sistem asuh ke sistem donor, ia merasa sesak dalam hatinya, belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini, namun saat matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis kecil yang memang adalah putrinya, dengan gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak, ya, ia harus melindungi gadis itu, gadis kecil itu, untuk semua tahun yang telah terlewat, dan untuk waktu yang tak mungkin dikembalikan.

"Diakah, donorer-ku?", tanya pemuda itu pada wanita berambut coklat disampingnya, Senritsu mengangguk lemah,

"Ya, ini adalah tahap kelima, dia sudah berhasil melewati tahap keempat dimana ia mendonorkan paru-parunya, untuk seseorang diluar sana, dan kini, ia memberikan jantungnya, untukmu", jawab Senritsu sendu, ia tak pernah menduga, bahwa resipien yang telah menerima donor jantung darinya adalah orang yang sama dengan pangeran dalam cerita-ceritanya, dan kini, gadis itu telah tertidur untuk selamanya, di bawah batu nisan bertuliskan,

"Telah beristirahat disini, Kurapika, yang tercinta".

* * *

**If there was ever a wish to be granted**

**I could only wish for change one minute of my life**

**And it was the time we met, before you walk away**

**So you're not going anywhere**

**Stay here, forever be my beloved**

**Forever be, my eternal sunshine**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I hope you guys love this oneshot, _

_Well, I know it was sad_

_And I wish I shouldn't make the ending like this_

_Because as the author, I also felt suffocated_

_But, there's not always a happy ending for every stories_

_Though, maybe there's always some part of joyful_

_._

_So, I'm wishing you all to have a great day~_

_._

_October Lynx_


	2. English ver

_Holla again~~_

_I made this story's English translation because I had this request from **simple-dream-born**, _

_Anyway, it still a story of love that I love so much, and I hope you readers could also feel the joy_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre:** Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety even this chapter could also be read by younger children,_

_**Pairing(s):** KurofemKura_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy scenery, AU, etc_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Eternal Sunshine**

L. October

2012

* * *

A little girl with a simple blue frilled-dress sit in a chair next to an old looking window, with bleary eyes, she's looking to the other side of the window.

There, just behind the glass on the outer side of the window, not far from the old building where the girl was being seated, was stood another little girl, with her long and straight pink hair, and was about to get into a black shiny saloon car.

Standing next to her, was a pretty looking red-haired lady and her brunette husband, whose helping the young girl getting her luggage into the trunk on the back of the car.

The little girl beside the window was squeezing her dress-skirt with both of her palm, without getting her eyes off the other girl, she clasp her shaking lips and inhaled the hard air around her, trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl who stood not far below the window, notice the sharpen stare that straightly aimed to her back, so she spun on her heels and titled her head to looking right back to the girl up there, then she gave a little sad smile, and even knowing that her voice will not reach up to her friend's ears, she still wanted to let her friend knows what she's been thinking,

"Someday you'll understand, Ruby!", exclaimed her with a firm lips movement, hoping that girl could read up her lips, the couples who stood near her watching as she exclaimed and gave her a questionable look, then the two looking back into each other before the wife was given up and closing herself to the young girl to give her a smile,

"Ruby, is she has red hair like you?", asked her nice and shortly, the young girl shook her head to the question,

"No, I call her that because her eyes were as red as ruby stone...sometimes", said her with a surrender tone in her light voice, the woman gave her a smile then lead her straight to the car.

Little does she knows, that little lady who sit next to the window, well, not really good at reading lips movement, especially with her eyes went bleary and glassy, which definitely clouding her view, so she's only tighting her squezze to the dress-skirt and press her eyes strongly to help knocking her tears off,

"We have make a promise, aren't we...why do you betray it...Neon?", said her softly as she seen the car with her little friend inside were walking away from the building's gate.

* * *

Kurapika opened her drooped eyes, as if she had slept for so many years that she could no longer waking up faster, and yet she was surprised to saw the sun was in its capability to dazzling her bare eyes, cause that only could tell her that she's waking up late, and, believe it or not, getting up late is the least priority she would do in this day, which is her birthday.

Immediately, she rubbed her eyes with a slighty rough motion due to her rush, and then she sat down before shifted her position to get out of her bunk beds, heading straightly to the door to get out of the room since Kurapika decided not to waste any time in this very day which she was looking forward to.

"Nice weather, Kurapika?", said the woman who dressed in an old-fashioned formal attire, in which Kurapika has passed by when she's going down on the stairs because the woman was standing by the end of the stairs, as if she was about to waken up the girl if she's not coming down by her own like what happened now,

"Yes, of course, Madam Paku", replied Kurapika rather politely while granted Pakunoda with her bow as she stopped her steps,

"Hn, have a nice day then, Pretty Damsel", Paku smiled to the young girl before her,

"Sure, thanks", she replied before she continued her pace that goes in a very high speed towards the hall of dining so that she could make it on time.

Just before she could reach the hall of dining, which was nearly the same with running across a soccerfield if the distance was counted from her room, Kurapika felt her hand drawn by someone, whom she knew,

"Machi?", she asked confusedly,

"What? Is it right for a birthday girl to celebrate her day without shower and changing her clothes?", asked Machi frankly,

Kurapika gasped, _No wonder Madam Paku was quipping me earlier_, she said in her conscience,

"Yes, yes, Machi, I'm going to shower, change clothes, and of course, wear some make ups, although...that sounds horrible", she said in such tone that makes her looks irritated by the idea,

"Oh my goodness, does being 16 will justify a hypocrite act, no? Tell me then, who dress up sweeter all this time?", Machi said in defend, of course, because if there is a comparison on who is sweeter between Kurapika and her, certaintly the winner is Kurapika, and Machi knows that better than anyone else, because Kurapika has that sort of tendency to adhere what's written in the book of rules or book of manners.

Based on that only, it's impossible to see her playing against the rules, because that won't happen, at least not in their world of sanity, and seeing Kurapika wear casual clothing in an official ceremony might be tantamount to predict that tomorrow is doomsday, or something goes very wrong in their world or in her sanity.

The purple haired girl decided to stay outside as Kurapika agreed to get inside the dressing room, then she flattened herself to the door, waiting for her blondy friend to get ready while listening to her friend's hum of joy which always brings a pleasant feelings to her, and she knows that if she decided to get inside and help her, she might just caught in an argue with Kurapika about which dress was better or which hair clip match her attire, and so she decided to wait outside like she always do.

"Okay, I can come out now-", said Kurapika from inside of the room, Machi then slightly leaned forward and allows Kurapika to open the door and walk out,

"How was it?", she asked with a nervous tone in her light voice,

"Perfect, for the birthday of course", replied her as she's looking to Kurapika in her knee-lengthen pale blue simple dress and a little butterfly hair clip was pinned in her shoulder lengthen goldy locks,

"Okay, let's go then", Kurapika said as she sighed,

"Yes, we'll go", Machi smiled as she took Kurapika's hand and lead her to the hall of dining where Kurapika's 16th birthday party was being held.

* * *

"Cottages?", she asked curiosly, while staring right back at Pakunoda's eyes puzzledly,

"Yes, you were going to moved there, consider yourself lucky, damsel", she replied in a subtle tone that makes it almost sounds like a wise mother who always being asked for advice by young children,

"Me only? What about Machi?", she asked again, seems like her curiosity was huge enough that makes her questioned almost everything that was ordered to her, Pakunoda could do nothing but to sigh, she had done this for many years—telling this kind of information that is—to every girl on their 16th age, but seemed to her that the girl before her, Kurapika for particular, is having something that none of child on her age has, a very wide curiosity, and for her part, it sounds extremely dangerous,

"She'll catch up on the eve after her 16th birthday celebration, Dearie", Pakunoda said as she tried to make an excuse, while she forced herself to be strong in case the girl questioned her answer,

"What is it about being 16, Madam Paku?", Kurapika strike for another question, just as Pakunoda had been awared of, truthfully, this question almost make her slipped her tounge out for saying the truth, but she reminds herself to keep it safe in her head, as she also had to prevent what the truth will lead, a rebellion,

"Madam Paku?", Kurapika suddenly called, interrupting her reverie, Pakunoda sigh for a little time and turn to the girl, looking right back at her cerulean eyes and hold her shoulder firmly,

"Nothing bad, Kurapika, it's just a place for an orphaned teen, for them to learn about the outside world, and having a new life, which you won't get from here", said her firmly as she curved a smile towards the young lady, Kurapika looks a little surprise for a moment but then she smiled back, a smile that actually torn the older lady inside, a torn that made by the guilt of telling lies, and also knowing the vicious truth about the actual purpose of the Cottages existence.

However, she keeps reminding herself for not to make her sad as a justification to her lies,

"Really, why do I never heard of it?", Kurapika replied in a pleased tone in her light voice, which certaintly makes Paku felt more horrible when she saw her rounded and bright looking eyes,

"Well, because it's only being told to those who already reach their 16th age, Kurapika", Pakunoda said softly as she stroke her cheek gently, she wants to remember this, her warmth face, her hearty smile, and those cerulean eyes that always hungry for knowledge, she will definitely missed her presence, but the fact is, she can't hold her back can she, what a pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place that located thousand miles from where the girl had been—a wild race arena of Yorkshin City for particular—stood a young raven-haired man with his back leaned to a silver-stone colored exotic car that surely had been modified to attend the race this evening, he seemed pretty bored waiting for his opponent who had not come, yet.

Occasionally he glanced towards the watch around his left wrist, then soundlessly sigh due to a high level of saturation that really bothering him.

A faint smile then etched on his initially-cold-and-expressionless-face when he heard a car speeding towards where he was standing, he's then standing upright with both hands in his coat pocket, just beside the car that he had been leaned on.

"Hn, so you're coming, finally", he said, "I thought you'll be on the other side of the town by now", continued him by adding the mocking tone just as he saw he's opponent getting out of his own car, the red-haired man smiled as he heard the mock that definitely aimed to him,

"Apparently, I've just kept you waited too long, no?", commented the red-haired man while taking off his shades, while the raven-haired young man just raising his eyebrows in intended of mocking him, again.

"Indeed, now give me reasons to spare you, Hisoka", responded him calmly, though the resentment of being wait for long time clearly can be seen in his way of speaking,

"Well, I thought you weren't they type of person who cares with other's life details, Kuroro, did something make you change?", Hisoka replied his remark with a question instead, while curving a smile towards a young man he knows by the name of Kuroro.

The young man was just curving his renown faint smile after hearing what Hisoka just say,

"Making excuses, aren't we?", said him in an amused tone,

"Regardless, too much time has wasted simply for waiting you shown up, so, shall we begin?", he said again in his monotone voice and expressionless face, with his hand in his coat pocket as usual,

"We shall", Hisoka replied simply as it sounds and both of the man was then having their own way back to their cars and turn it on.

The roar of the started engine and the noise of cheering onlooker were echoed around the area, the two drivers then prepared they start and dashed with and incredible speed as the sound of bullets—aiming to the air, was echoed as the signal.

"Hold on...", said a distant voice from the very far of him.

* * *

The young girl was running in her top speed, on the alley towards an opened place, her sweat coming off of her forehead, her breath sounds terribly exhausted, and her face looks pale, well, it has been a quite long time since she's escape from the car, a car with two men whom she accidentally heard the talk.

Her pit of stomach turn in agony due to her way of escape, she bent on her knees and tried to manage her breath that soon became more audible, as an indication that she was in a high stage of fatigue.

"Gyaaaa! It's him! It's Kuro-sama! He's coming!", her ears catches a commotions which came from inside a not-so-high-but-seemed-magnificent building, and so it triggers her to turns towards the entrance of the venue, before she straightened herself up and hugging herself despite wearing a short dress, thick old-fashioned white coat, and a pair of winter gloves.

The pale-skinned girl then sweeping the street with her bare eyes, while sighed in doubt, an idea just crossed her mind a while ago and she couldn't be sure of it, yes, she's been thinking about get into the party and be safe from the pursuit of those people in that building, while maybe having a nice and proper dinner in addition.

As if begging for an wisely advice, she's throwing her gaze to the skies up there, but seemed to her that even the skies were reluctant to give her, cause it's just go silent, with nothing, not even words or inspirations, uttered from the said thing, and knowing that the freezing air could make her frozen in no time, she could think of no better solution but to sneaking to the said building.

Just as she began her slow pace to get to the building, she heard a roar of a car not far from where she had been stood before, panicked because the thought of that could be those who after her, she ventured to go to where the party was being held.

"Ruby Blanchard?", asked the guard who stood at the venue entrance when she's arrived,

"Y-yes..", answered the girl hesistantly as she doesn't have any idea of why do the guard knows her childhood nickname, although 'Blanchard' was not included, but hey, is it actually her fault if she did responded when they called her by Ruby, perhaps no, or maybe...a little yes.

"Well, come on in, Lady Blanchard", said the guard again, while gesturing for her to pass through the entrance door,

"Thank you", smiled her while walking in a slow pace towards the building without daring herself to look back, as if she thought those men would be around the building.

She took off her coat and hung it on the hanger, just beside the entrance, the inside room was not as cold as the outside, though there's an air conditioner here, so she might not need her coat for now.

She sighed softly, trying her hard for not look nervous though she's definitely is, then she decided to look around her, onto those girls in a very short yet glamorous dress they wore, which she felt a little envy, because, all of them looks so lucky and rich, comparing to her, who was orphaned and wearing a simple knee-lengthen pale blue dress, and this envy makes her felt insecure to fit in the crowds, so, she just decided to ordered cold milk from the bar and sit at the table in the corner of the café.

"You're alone, Missy?", said a gentle yet masculine voice just near to her seat,

"Indeed, I don't like being in the crowds", smiled her while taking a little sip of her cold plain milk, she had to keep herself contented as to make no one suspicious on her as an uninvited guest,

"Oh, sure-", replied the young man while showing a thin smile to the girl before him, "Well, I wonder if I could accompany you, I too don't really like the crowds myself", he asked the girl, which making her raised her eyebrow and chuckled softly,

"Yes, please, since we both at least had something in common", she replied in a actually-nervous-tone-but-worked-to-sound-natural, the young man then smiled on her and took a seat in front of the lady,

"I have guessed wrong of you, Missy, you look more beautiful than what they have said you were", said the man suddenly after several minutes spared in silence,

"Pardon...?", she replied rather awkwardly in a low tone, since she's not truly understanding what he means by saying such a thing,

"Hn, never mind-", he said, "But they were right, Blanchard's heiress are different", smiled him apparently, towards her, and now that she understands, there's at least two conclusions that she can make, first, it must those two guards from the entrance who told him about her as this 'Ruby Blanchard', and second, this man, who she could think might be the one who owned the party, has been waiting for this Ruby Blanchard for only-god-knows reasons, and yet, if the real Blanchard wasn't coming, she might get in a real trouble by taking her identity.

* * *

Morning came when the girl open up her eyes to found herself sleeping in a luxurious king-sized bed, in such confusion, she managed to be appalled by seeing a figure of a young raven-haired man from last night occupied the said bed, and sleeping soundlessly just next to her,

"Oh God...", she muttered in shock, while trying to get out of the bed.

She couldn't remember exactly how things can turn out to be like this but certaintly, with his clothes and hers strewn on the floor, and the young man who thought she is Ruby Blanchard sleeping soundlessly beside her, she could think of what could possibly happening last night.

"No...", she murmured again in despair however, as she get out of the bed and gathering her clothes, before rushed to the bathroom to take a shower; she has to washed herself and getting out of this place as soon as possible, before the young man gets up and dragged her to another trouble he could possibly turn himself into.

Carefully, with soaked hair, she slipped off and left the bedroom, and was relieved to know that the room was located on the second floor of the café she was run into last night, so she wasn't strayed too far and lost.

She's then hurried downstairs in intend of left the said building but, she stop as she reach the last step of the stairs.

There, just before her, were the two men whom she had ran off last night, the men from the Cottages, and they were likely questioning the café manager when she's coming down, and there's a misfortune that they looked up and accidentally seeing her who was hastly running on the stairs, both of the men then smiled to the manager and excuse themselves before walking towards the blonde girl who stunned at the end of the stairs,

"Come, we must hurry, Kurapika", said one of the men who offered his hand which was taken willingly by the shocked and desperate girl,

"Sure, because after we dropped you off, we have to get another one", said the other while taking her with them to the car and drives away.

* * *

"She's not Ruby, and I couldn't find her", Kuroro said on the phone, he sounds terribly frustrated,

"Come on, you can't always looking for her, Kuroro, life goes on", replied the other person,

"Duh, it's been 6 years since that day, and I can't get her off of my head, you think?", cried him sarcastically, he's really sounds desperated and frustrated.

The other person getting his phone a little far from his ears to avoid any harm from the yelling of that raven-haired frustrated man,

"Well, you fall over heels for that one night girl, if I may guess?", he replied again in such tone that actually could set the fire of the man he was talking to,

"Maybe-", he said surrenderly, which way to the other man's frustration because he can't irritates him,

"Well, I can help you find her, actually, if only you can provided me with clues like, things she left behid, or anything, come on, surely you got it, no?", responded the man over the phone with a tone that could be described as an offerd-something one, Kuroro cannot help but to sighed and tried to think, on a second thought, however, he thinks that he must be crazy for thinking about anything the lady has left, it's been 6 years since he slept with her and certaintly he couldn't find it, yes, unless it is a murdered case however,

"No, I did—",

TING TONG

"Sorry, I have guest, I call you back later", said the raven-haired young man firmly,

"No probs, Kuroro, just let me know if you had any information to start", replied Hisoka,

"Sure, thanks Hisoka", said Kuroro right before he hung up the phone, he then proceed his way towards the entrance of his apartment to check up for his uninvinted guest.

Kuroro had lived in this apartment since he began his own work, as the heir of Lucilfer Enterprise, and left behind his previous too-much-play-life, and as long as he lived here, he never had an uninvited guest until tonight, however, just before he reach his door knob, his phone rang again, and after saw the caller's ID, which is his doctor, he decided to pick it up,

"Yes, it's me, Doc, is there any news?", said the man flatly,

"Indeed, we just found you a match donor, your operation will began tomorrow", replied the doctor nicely,

"Right, be there tomorrow morning and eat none before the operation, no?", asked him which sounds more like a statement than a question,

"Yes, sorry for interrupting", excuse the doctor as he hang the phone up, after putting his phone back to his pocket, he continued his way towards the door.

* * *

He was opened the door smoothly and was surprised to find a little girl at his doorstep, with blonde hair, pale skin, and a pair of big glassy onyx black eyes,

_What an uncommon combination_, thought him to himself, while placing his hand to cover his mouth, a gesture of thinking, and after he and the girl unintentionally staring right to each other's eyes for a moment, he decided to break upon the silence first,

"Hello there, Kid, how may I help you?", asked him gently in confusion, there's nothing to rationalizing a girl knocking at a man's door at night like this, and Kuroro was very aware of that kind of fact,

"Is your name Kuroro Lucilfer, sir?", said the little girl hesistantly, while hugging her hello kitty-dressed-in-pink-sea-lion-costume-stuffed-animal tightly,

"Yes, indeed, why?", Kuroro asked in tone of surprised, this time, while frowning his own eyebrows,

"Papa!", cried the girl excitedly as she hugged him tightly, Kuroro shocked and confused as he heard what the little girl has just said, but she kind of reminding him of the blonde girl he met six years ago,

"I'm Nikki, your daughter", continued her, which makes him confused even more,

"Wait, I didn't remember ever be anyone's father", stated him firmly, in an unsure tone that could make anyone think of it as a question rather than a statement,

"But I'm telling you the truth..", sobbed her as she releasing her hug, Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows,

"Oh really?", asked him nicely, well, it is not impossible that this girl was only the child of a woman who expect him to be her father for financial reasons, as the sole heir of Lucilfer Enterprises at his 21st age, that reason should also be counted as a priority.

"Well, 6 years ago you met a girl that looks like an older me, only with cerulean eyes, and spending night together, right? Tell me if I'm wrong", sighed the girl firmly as it may sounds too smart-mouthed for a girl on her age, Kuroro was amazed of her way of replying, but he decided to continue the interrogation,

"How on earth do you capable of knowing such a thing?", asked him in bewilderment,

"My adopted parents are rich, but stupid, they gave me my own credit card, which I used for getting help of 'Who's Your Parents' site, of course, duh!", she replied in a pissed,

"And that lead you to me?", he asked again, in a tone that shown his astonishment towards the girl, she sighed in annoyance as a respond, this man before didn't trust her at all! So she decided to lifted her bangs and shown the strange mark on her forehead that looks exactly like one on the young man's forehead,

"Now you trust me?", she asked half-heartedly, she really hates this man's skepticism, for that one traits has keeping this man to trust her, and let her in, Kuroro could do nothing but shook his head as he seen that birthmark on hers, which definitely like one he has, his sigh, however, tells something entirely different,

"You're going to come with me to St. Hope Hospital tomorrow morning", said him while gesturing for the girl to come inside, and closed the door just after she's in.

"Tomorrow? What about tonight?", asked the girl as she furrowed her eyebrows, as if she really means her question to the very last word,

"As for tonight...you stay here", replied him in a gentle tone, although he somehow reluctant to what she said, but nevertheless, he can't just ignored a blonde little girl with Lucilfer's sign on her forehead—which is very rare—and he had to know everything about this girl before morning comes and her presence wafted by the press,

"Hn..alright then", smiled her to the young man, "Thank you for believing me, Papa!", continued her in a delightful tone as she hugged the man, Kuroro was surprised that he could thing of none to react upon this situation, but as a very in-control man, he gave her a slight smile in return.

"Well, it's already late now, so you better off to bed", said him to the young girl that goes by the name of Nikki,

"Yes, I'm sleepy too, by the way", yawned her sleepily without taking her arms off him,

"Oh, sure—", he said as he look around the said room, and later decided to let the child slept with him in his room, well, it's not going to be wrong though, especially if it's proven that this 5 or 6 years old girl was his own daughter, then he should familiarize himself to it.

Several minutes had passed and now everything was under control once again, the little girl was sleeping soundlessly and he was sitting on his coach while sipping his coffee, his other hand, however, was holding a cellphone which in a dial tone as if he wants to make a call, and yes, he is,

"Hisoka, I have a clue—", greeted him to the man over the phone,

"Ah, it's about your blondy, right?", replied the man carelessly, he can hear Kuroro's slight 'hm' over the phone as he's question popped up,

"Indeed", he said curtly,

"Well, tell me then-", smiled Hisoka, this thing could be a good start for him to get Kuroro's apology after what he caused to the raven-haired young man 6 years ago.

"Okay, I just got a visit from a girl who claimed herself as my daughter; she's around 5 or 6, blonde, black eyes, and has Lucilfer mark on her forehead, which I can't just ignored-", Kuroro informed Hisoka in short, Hisoka himself quickly grab a note to wrote down all the information he had to start with,

"Well, this is interesting-", Hisoka responded as he write down all the information,

"Yeah, and one more thing, her name is Nikki, and she said she's adopted", Kuroro continued his explanation,

"Ok-", nodded Hisoka,

"Do you have her picture? Maybe I can search from the birth record...and adoption", he continued,

"Maybe she has one", said Kuroro while holding the phone and look for the picture, fortunately, there is one in her cellphone, along with full name on her seems-to-be-schoolbook,

"Her name is Nikki Mills, and I'll send you her picture in a minute", Kuroro said over the phone, Hisoka smiled as he heard what Kuroro just said,

"Alright, I'll let you know if I found anything about her", he said politely,

"Yes, I hope I can hear from you soon", Kuroro said again, well, it seems to Hisoka that he was really hoping for this to lead him to the imposter Ruby Blanchard he met 6 years ago, because the real Ruby Blanchard was nothing but a tiresome rich lady, and now he really desperate to look for the girl he think he loves.

"Sure, and Kuroro-", Hisoka said again,

"If I found it, will you forgive me?", pleaded him, Kuroro raised one of his eyebrows upon this request,

"Perhaps, I will", Kuroro said in cold tone just before he hang up, well, knowing what kind of person Kuroro is, Hisoka knows he meant his words.

"Right, now I can go to sleep", murmured him to himself as he put the phone on the coffee table and proceed to the bedroom where the little girl was sleeping, and decided to lay down beside her, while moved his hand to stroke the girl's hair, imaginating if the girl's mother really is that young blonde lady he met during his return's celebration 6 years ago, well, now he could only hope, because the determination will come on tomorrow.

* * *

"You were a very lucky person, Kurapika", said the woman who always accompanied the girl during her every surgery, Senritsu,

"You right Sen, I have managed to undergo the 4th stage, where most of my friends were 'complete' at that stage", smiled the girl weakly, her face seems very pale and tapered,

"It's true, you are a strong girl, dear, and I'm proud of you", Senritsu said kindly while sit next to her bed and stroking her hands gently,

"Thank you-", Kurapika said quietly, "But, Senritsu...is it wrong for me to see my daughter for once, before the 5th stage starts?", pleaded her softly, Senritsu couldn't help but swallowed her own saliva as she heard what Kurapika just said,

"We tried our best, Kurapika, but her adoptive parents didn't give us a permission", lied Senritsu, she knows exactly that the truth was not like that, actually, the parents were already gave their permissions but the girl is run away before they even comes, and so, the girl was slipped and now she's couldn't be found,

"I see..", said Kurapika hurtfully, Senritsu gave a sigh, she felt thrilled inside by do the lie, because she knows, if Kurapika found the truth, she will try to find her, though her life would be wasted in vain, when she supposed to be calmed down and relax, waiting for the doctor to came and began the stage 5, which thereafter, you can bet she could not make it,

"Take some rest, Kurapika, you should be in your best condition for the stage 5", said Senritsu kindly, upon heard it, Kurapika once again gave her genuine yet weakly smile,

"Yes, You right", sighed her before she laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Kuroro, the girl you asked last night, is really goes by the name of Dominica "Nikki" Mills, the Mills adopt her 6 years ago from Summerfield House, an orphanage for closed adoption, unfortunately, her birth record was closed, except for her birthdate, sorry", informed Hisoka, he was pretty sure that Kuroro was a little upset because he still missed the clue about his blonde girl,

"Well, it's enough though, I can do DNA check along the surgery, besides, I have to go now, talk to you later", replied Kuroro flatly, at leats now he can be sure that this girl was telling the truth about herself, and the possibility of her becoming his daughter was bigger,

"Oh, right, your surgery!", cried Hisoka, "Well, good luck then", he said as he ended the phone conversation, and just a moment after, Kuroro hang it up. He then took Nikki's hand and walks her from the apartment to the parking lot, before he started his car and head to St. Hope Hospital, where he will undergo heart transplant surgery after his heart valve leaked due to the car crash 6 years ago when he race Hisoka and got tricked, but went worse than the red-haired man's expected.

And by bringing Nikki, he was hoping that he could do a DNA test before the surgery and so he will received the test result when the operation is done.

* * *

"Papa, you're going to be fine, right?", asked Nikki worriedly,

"Well, I hope so", replied Kuroro in low tone, since the anesthetic effect in his body began to decreasing his consciousness.

Then he was taken to the operation room, and the little Nikki has to wait alone patiently, one of the nurses then pity the girl and walk to her, and offer her some candies,

"Thank you", smiled the girl genuinely,

"Sure, you're welcome, Dearie", smiled her back,

"You know, the test result came out and, genetically, you are that young man's daughter", informed her in a cheerful tone, Nikki couldn't help but to smile delightedly,

"Really! How wonderful!", exclaimed her delightfully,

"When could he be waken up? I want to tell him now!", cried her joyfully in continuation, she was very happy, indeed, because now it's very clear that she had an actual father, who was blood related to her,

"Oh, be patient Dearie, the procedure has completed, he'll sober up in few minutes, okay?", replied the nurse before she left back to her station.

Shortly after, Kuroro came to, but because he kept the operation out of his family's ears, the only one in his peripheral vision when he's awaken was his little girl, named Nikki,

"Papa!", cried her happily, while Kuroro only gave her a thin smile in return,

"Congratulation Sir, your DNA match hers, she's truly is your daughter", said a genetics specialist whom he asked to examine the DNA sample of Nikki and him,

"Thank you", said the raven-haired young man politely,

"Sure", replied the doctor curtly,

"Oh, may I see my donor? I guess I should thank him, even if he's already passed away now", Kuroro said as he requested to the doctor to let him see his donor, the doctor nod in agreement upon his request,

"Sure you can, she's in the mortuary, being embalmed for the funeral", smiled him to the young man,

"Come, I'll take you there", he said as he prepared the weaken Kuroro to go with, by taking the man to a wheelchair,

"Nikki, you coming?", asked Kuroro weakly, which make him wondering whether the operation was exhausted or he just still drugged by the anesthetics earlier, nevertheless, he still have to thank that person who gave his heart for him to continue his life normally,

"Sure! I also wants to see the person who gave her life for my papa", replied her excitedly.

However, just as he's getting near the mortuary, a sudden burden was sparked in his heart, making an unpleasant sensation throughout his entire emotion,

_What is it? Why is this that I feel so wrong about?_, he asked his own head, but apparently he could never find the answer unless he saw this person who gave him his life.

* * *

As both of them reach the mortuary, the doctor show them to the bed where there is laid a woman, sleeping peacefully in death, and since he's got a call, he let Nikki push the wheelchair for her father.

Kuroro couldn't believe his own eyes as he saw the body, and so does the woman beside the body when she saw the little girl.

"Nikki?", Senritsu said as she saw the blondy little girl,

"Dearie, you ran off your home to find this guy? Well, it's your lost, you could've been here before she closed her eyes, eternally", said her in tears, Nikki seemed shocked upon hearing this and tears flowed heavily on her chubby cheeks,

"Is she my donor...and her mother?", asked Kuroro in raspy voice just a second after he's recover from his terrible shock,

"Yes, she is her mother, and if you were the recipient of a heart transplant at 6 am this morning, I guess you right, she's your donor too", continued her again, which definitely makes Kuroro knows why he felt that sudden burden just before he reach this room,

"Oh..no..", he said regretful, that lady on the bed, he knew her, from the party 6 years ago, yes, she is the blonde girl who used Ruby Blanchard's identity to gain an access to his party and meeting him in person, which resulting the little girl named Nikki here.

"Mama, it's Nikki, I came with Papa, please..open up your eyes..please..", begged the girl as she stood next to the bed that occupied by the woman's dead body,

"And her name is..", asked Kuroro sadly,

"Kurapika, her name is Kurapika", replied Senritsu softly,

_Oh, Kurapika, if you still here, I hope you can see it, your said prince, and your daughter, they're here_, whispered Senritsu in her heart, she cried silently to a woman whom she nursed since her 1st stage which started 6 months after she gave a birth.

* * *

It's a morning now, the birds were chirping in the skies, escorting the funeral of a beautiful young lady, who sleep forever in death, before she could even find her prince or seen her child, well, I guess that should end this story rightfully.

* * *

_**A/N:** finally! after writing this for a month, I can finalize this English version of Eternal Sunshine_

_hooray for me! and..especially for simple-dream-born, I hope you like this!_

_Tschüs~_


End file.
